shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharona De Vil Rhodes
better known as The by others, she is the main rival to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Santi Sanchez. Personality from a first glace, Sharona is a master strategist and will think of alternate ways to get things that she wants, such as tricking her enemy, if physical force isn't enough. She's a very convincing liar and will do whatever it takes to get to her goal, even teaming up with unlikely people such as her created mother Dr. Stefania what has shown at first what was shown of her personality when she was little, Sharona was extremely temperamental, rude, and demanding yet spoiled to the core, mean, selfish, jealous, extremely highly cruel to others. yet she was killing machine of killing many innocent people. this was only shown she was only a little girl back then however when she was a clone and test subject of her genetic clone "mother". this made Sharona had a short rotten bad violent temper tantrum when she wants something badly, in which is most likely her grandfather will give her something to keep her happy. or even a bookcase full of books to keep her remain icy calm. however, she uses to refused for the things that she did not want. for the oddest yet awkward part of her life. she becomes emotionally stressed out lately and breaks down in tears however Sharona's highly bad arrogance is such that She even refers to Eliskūya and Santi as "worms". and also refers to the then-recently defeated Ellie as a "useless woman." however, despite her Negative Personally, it has been hinted that the Sharona originally seen in her late teens to seek to conquer the world in her very own hands to make life better for only for herself, however, this implying that she may have been corrupted by great hatred within herself. it was Interesting that She seems to follow the code of honor at time and time however later it was shown she was changed from a power hungry, greedy, and still remained a spoiled brat (called by her generic clone "mother" Dr. Stefania). yet She tries to force her way or not to do as she wants and is well known she always uses a few backup plan tricks for fail-safe keeping to get things done faster and even quicker. however it was not pretty soon She seems has a long hatred grudge around two people who make her plans go complete failures: who were none Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Santi Sanchez. however, it seems she tries to lie her way out by saying that she pretends she was a "nice person" but she always finds it quite funny for herself. due in the fact she calls weak shamans and her mind control follower "Pawns" like if she was playing a game of chess with her foes. Character Relationship Timeline Friends *- The Childhood Friend to Renton Michael Thūrwolf Rivels Events *- Killed Santi Sanchez's grandfather Diego Sanchez. at the of fourteen age with her grandfather Adam De Vil Rhodes. for collecting combat data for her mother **- was caught from killing and cheating by Silva Niumbirch, who told her she was disqualified from the grand shaman tournament match she had when she was only fifteen as a child, however, her grandfather put her back in the tournament later on when she got older for unknown reasons *- Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. Eliskūya swears to avenge his mother's death, however, her status remains unknown, as Sharona. coldly rudely calls it officially in a rude way, "dead" and "Gone". * - Injected a deadly parasite inside Lilly to keep an eye on her. to humiliate Lilly Michelle's older twin brother to keep him off her tracks and to make him suffer the pain of losing someone close to him * - Took in Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf as her own Daughter and as her Second-in-command under the name as "Masked girl" as her mother figure to watch over her and letting her work under her, figure out a Final battle strategy with Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Appearance Sharona has Shoulder length semi-long blond hair while the back of her hair is Curly with brown eyes, but when she gets angry they will turn cat-like Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip wears a dark blue long skirt with a short black top with white lining along with black high heels. Abilities and Powers Body Modification Abillies Throughout the early days and years, it is seemed that Sharona has lost several limbs most of the time in the grand shaman tournament at a young age due to the fact that the loss does seem to cause her a lot of pain however a white goop is shown flowing from the missing wounds that her blood cells. It was later shown that she is able to reform her missing limbs painfully through a painful stress method although Overall due to being Infected with "special blood". Sharona has managed to extend her lifespan some believed by others that she may have becoming hard to kill. even unknown to others however her body can crumble anytime soon, only she uses her special white blood. in the right way *'Shape-shifting': by Calling herself the "Shapeshifting mistress of evil" Sharona can change into virtually any form she desires, from a golden black giant dragon to a giant golden deadly scorpion and even yet her "true self" was a small harmless little girl. however she can also change her size, even she can liquefy herself and expand her body. however unknown to others her soul can sill exist even the other part of herself to be "reborn" as a different person. **'Shape-shifting Combat': Sharona has known a deadly ability to manipulate the anatomy and physiology of her own body. She usually elongates her fingers, which can be used to grab or stab, her shaman and none shaman opponents. she can also transform any part of her body into weapons. she can even transform her entire body into her favorite specific things. Additionally, she is able to freely relocate any of her internal and external organs around and inside her body, being able to avoid a lethal blow to her own body, killing her is impossible. She could even liquefy her body if She wanted to. Miscellaneous Skills *'Leadership Skills': She did lead team members in the shaman fight with the harsh training of her teammates which turned them into killing machines but this was a problem for few members Weapon :See More: Sharona's Sword Technologies developed History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about Sharona De Vil Rhodes' past, she born on January 4 and she was born as a spoiled clone child so called by her genetic clone "mother" Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes doing her early childhood days, it is unknown how she meet with Renton doing her childhood. however, after Sharona would meet him offend times and times doing their childhood. however, She would later grow up fast in the mansion, when she was six and seven years old when her 7th and 8th birthday passed. however, She would spend countless hours even mouths and years reading books at the grand library and even was researching at her mother's abandoned laboratory, in preparation of taking over the leadership, of her family from with the help of her grandfather Adam helping her with a master plan he had in mind with her. Meeting Renton for the first time Before the Timeskip A Mission with her Grandfather and Meeting with Santi Sanchez years later Sharona's birthday came she was now fourteen years old, and her grandfather gives her a special birthday gift it was a mission to help him to spy on someone with him and then kill the person too. according to her generic clone "mother". she was acting a little bit of odd-even yet very suspicious too although even she had some nerve to accept her grandfather Adam's mission, however she did arrive at the south coast with her grandfather to have some "fun" with the mission with him. however she met with Santi, however, she later captures him and later on his family finds out that the two unknown people are in fact herself and her grandfather on a "vacation". however, As Sharona's grandfather, Adam is about to hurt Santi, out of nowhere his father and grandfather finally show up to save their son and grandson's life. however As his father manages to free his son Santi as they're about to run off, however, Santi's grandfather was shot in the back by Sharona's grandfather's gun Oversoul. just out of nowhere, Sharona, who was only a fourteen-year-old child doing that time, she started to crazily stab Santi's grandfather. then they borrowed his body for the combat date for her generic clone mother. however, when Santi's father decides to run together with his son because Sharona's grandfather Adam was going after them. however One week later, after her grandfather Adam and Sharona left the country to head back home with the combat data in hand, however, this made Santi and his father are able to retrieve his grandfather's body from a cold storehouse. however, Santi had the intention to meet with the De Vil Rhodes Family one day again. Meeting with Ellie Elwood Traveling to back to Japan The Barrel Volcano Tragic Accident months later. after she beaten Lilly's twin brother to death and nearly killing him. but she later tried to push him off a cliff of a volcano at barrel volcano. she soon later relies on what she has done. and makes a cowardly escape in which she has later Injected Lilly with a deadly painful parasite, she thought to herself if the parasite is going to kill the twin sister sooner or later. however, she left Barrel volcano.along with Ellie, but unknown to her. Lilly's twin brother somehow survived. it's unknown how she knew this before she left at barrel volcano with her mind controlled slave Ellie while taking Lilly and Millie along as hostels Taking the Plan Forward Doing the Timeskip A family reunion and betrayal doing the Days later, Sharona, accompanied by her Second-in-command Masked Girl, who told her that she found her mother in her old hideout deep in the mountains surrounding somewhere hindering. Upon being warned that it was her time to be "killed", however, her genetic clone "mother" defended herself by simple handled her masked attacker. Although Sharona's Masked Second-in-command was easily beaten by Sharona's genetic clone mother Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes, however, Sharona's skills were not greater than her genetic clone mother, much of Sharona's horrible shock. When asked to her clone "mother" was really after, however, Sharona's abilities will come to an end the effects fading away from her. however Sharona's clone mother simply responded that she was "out of her league" and she will die soon and then her clone mother then injected her clone daughter with something to stop Sharona's body modification skills to soon stop, after Sharona left in anger with her Masked Second-in-Command to settle an old score with Eliskuya Michael and Santi Sanchez Retrun of Eliskuya and Santi Endgame and Death Realizing that she still could have use of her right arm while the left one was cut off, Eliskūya and Santi eventually blast her with their Oversouls from their right hands, propelling themselves toward their hated enemy in the sky, punching a hole clean through Sharona's chest, that would mortally wounding her. Being horrible shocked that she has been finally defeated, Sharona decides that Eliskūya and Santi have only won for now. but her spirit continues to live; when Eliskūya and Santi were not looking, she uses the last of her shamanic energy to throw a large piece of her skin turn into an egg like-blob substance containing her the reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes., thus Revenging both Eliskūya and Santi's family's life. After imploring her twin sister to avenge her death and to destroy both Eliskuya and Santi, Sharona finally succumbs to her horrible wounds and finally dies. After death See Also: Ruby De Vil Rhodes Legacy Sharona's remains are seen being used by Eliskūya who he used her blood, it was revealed to be part of her plan, and Sharona's remains managed to take over Eliskūya's body. After Eliskūya's arm was broken in the past by her, however, her Blood took over and healed his arm. Since her regeneration abilities made it impossible to kill him, even if his hand was badly damaged, Name Etymology the name meaning of Sharona's name means "a plain however her last name means "of Village" Character Trivia *Sharona can be heard humming a tune she made when she was younger called "I'm evil and you're jealous of me" to herself while she is planning something evil Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:De Vil Rhodes Family Member Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists